


What A Doll

by Setaeru



Series: Object!Destiel [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, But Could Also Be Considered Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other, Sex Toy Dean, Sex Toy Orgasm, Sex Toys, Technically Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Setaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel relaxes by fucking his favorite toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I.... don't know.
> 
> I'm also totally taking over the SPN "I Can't Believe I Wrote This" tag.
> 
> Unbetaed, unread, forgive me and enjoy!

Castiel lay between his sex doll's squishy plastic legs, slicking his cock up with lube and tossing the bottle to the side. He lined himself up with the male doll's hole and slid in with a quiet groan. His toy, affectionately named "Dean" squeaked beneath him as he slowly fucked in and out of it.

Dean moaned inaudibly, staring up into Castiel's dark blue eyes and feeling his plastic cock twitch. Castiel rolled his hips expertly, hitting his prostate; a fake one to Castiel, but a real one to him that he felt wholeheartedly.

Castiel kissed him, little pecks on his lips and his cheeks and nose, his stubble scratching over Dean's smooth plastic body. "So good," he groaned, looking down and watching his cock disappear into Dean's ass. "Nice and tight for me."

Dean whimpered, squirming as Castiel picked up his pace. The man moaned in his ear, loud and clear and deep, sending shivers down Dean's back. He twitched his arms, wanting to wrap them around Castiel but unable to move them more than an inch. Dean gasped to himself as Castiel started pounding into him, sudden and hard, nailing his prostate with each thrust.

He wiggled and whined, green eyes wide as he stared up at Castiel, who grinned darkly down at him. "Dirty boy," he cooed, slowing down. Dean mewled, clenching around Castiel's big cock; he didn't seem to notice. "I should spank you."

_Please,_ Dean begged, meeting Castiel's hard but slow thrusts.  _Please, sir. I'll be good. Do what you want. Just slap my ass. Once, at least. Please._

Castiel hummed and pulled out, flipping him over and slamming straight back into him. Dean squeaked, arching his back desperately. Castiel slapped his ass cheek, light, but he certainly felt it. Dean moaned lowly, trembling and twitching his hands and feet.

Castiel pressed him into the sheets, body heavy over his, and shifted his knees apart further. Dean moaned as he was forced to spread his legs more to accommodate Castiel, his face buried in a pillow, he closed his eyes.

Dean felt Castiel slid out to the tip, adjust himself, then ram back inside of him. He sobbed, feeling Castiel grab his hips and pin him down to the bed as he began to roughly pound into him. Dean felt his orgasm build, fast and intense, and braced himself as it came crashing down over him.

He rut against the sheets as he orgasmed, his whole body shaking. Castiel was merciless, pounding into him harder and harder, hitting his prostate each time and forcing harsh bolts of intense pleasure through his plastic body.

He knew Castiel was getting close by the way his hips stuttered, so he just held on and rode out his painfully long, never-ending orgasm while Castiel approached his. "Filthy little hole," he moaned in his ear, panting harshly.

Castiel suddenly tensed and cried out, hips jerking roughly as he emptied himself into Dean's smooth plastic ass. Dean whimpered as Castiel finally stopped thrusting but remained inside of him, panting in his ear as he tried to catch his breath. Castiel sighed happily and pulled out, blindly grabbing the cloth he'd placed on the nightstand and wiping his cock clean, cleaning Dean's hole of semen as well.

"Always good for me, baby," Castiel sighed, tossing the cloth away and crawling under the sheets and taking Dean with him. He laid him on his back then Castiel put his head on Dean's soft chest, eyes closing as he let sleep take over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that. Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated! <3


End file.
